Thor's Origin
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: My way of incoporating Thor's origin in the comics into the movie. Ties in to 'Secrets'.
1. Chapter 1

**Thor's Origin**

_**AN: This is my way of incoporating the story of Thor's birth in the comics into the movie.**_

_Disclaimer: Thor belongs to Marvel._

It had been many years since Odin became king of Asgard, upon his father Bor's death. He had taken a queen in that time, Frigga, of the race of the Vanir. She had proved herself a capable queen, and Asgard flourished under their rule. However, they had not yet had a child who could be named heir to the throne. Odin and Frigga had been attempting to conceive for some time, but nothing had come of it. Odin began to grow impatient. He knew he needed an heir to secure his reign, and he began to fear that his queen might not be able to provide him with such. This matter caused some tension between the couple, and Odin took to spending time alone, either on Asgard or travelling to the other realms. Frigga and the council of nobles ruled Asgard while he was absent, and none save Heimdall, a far-sighted friend of Tyr's, knew where he travelled to. Upon one such occasion, he ventured to Midgard.

When he arrived there, he set out for a village called Tonsberg. He had ventured there several times before, and the mortals that dwelt there had become used to his occasional appearances. He usually visited places like this to give himself some time to just be himself, not the allfather, not king of Asgard, just Odin. He found such times refreshing. No-one petitioning him for aid, no tedious courtly affairs to vex him, just time to relax. He did not plan to remain on Midgard for too long though, the Council would doubtlessly require his presence soon, as Frigga and the council could make decisions without him there, but nothing could be confirmed without his verification. There had been some concern lately about the Jotuns. Some time ago, they had been involved in a war with the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, and all the elves had been slaughtered. Many in Asgard feared that the Jotuns would seek to conquer other realms in the future. As such, the situation needed to be monitored carefully, though nothing further had happened so far.

As he walked through Tonsberg, he noticed a woman sitting outside her home, cradling an infant girl, and weeping. He approached, hoping to find out what was wrong. The woman explained that her daughter was ill, and there was no-one in the village who knew how to cure her. It was likely that the girl would die. Odin made a very fast decision. He would not normally have shared his people's secrets, but the child stirred pity in him. He drew a healing stone that he had brought with him from Asgard, and crushed it in his hand, sprinkling the glittering powder over the girl. He and the woman watched, tense, as the stone did its work. The child's fever went down and her breathing eased. The woman embraced the girl, weeping, and offered Odin some silver, to pay him for his aid. He refused this, and simply walked on. He noticed another young woman standing in the forest that bordered part of the village. She appeared to be around 20 years of age, Odin assumed, although there was something in her eyes that spoke of ancient knowledge. He felt drawn to her, and when she silently walked away, Odin followed.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: Thor belongs to Marvel_

As Odin followed the woman through the forest, he noticed that wherever she passed, the plants and flowers seemed to be growing and blossoming at an accelerated rate. He wasn't entirely sure _why _he was following her, but he was curious about who she could be, and where she was going. He believed she was aware of his pursuit, although she never looked back at him, she always stayed in his line of sight. Eventually, after walking for some time, he found himself in a clearing he had never seen before. There was a little stream passing through it, and it was filled with beautiful flowers that carpeted the lush green grass. The woman had simply sat down in the centre of the clearing, and at once, numerous animals- that would usually hide from people in the woods, such as deer, rabbits, badgers and birds- came out, as if to greet her. They did not even seem afraid! As Odin watched, even a butterfly came and lay contentedly on the woman's hand, and again he noticed that the flowers appeared to be growing more quickly. The woman finally met his gaze and smiled. He gasped: she was beautiful! Even more so than his wife (he quickly chided himself for that thought, but it was true) He began to realize that she could not be a mortal, as no mortal could be this fair. He took a step forward, in wonder, and opened his mouth to ask-

"You know who I am, Odin Borson." she said in a gentle, musical voice. "We have never crossed paths before, but I am sure there were tales of me passed down in your family." Odin thought back to his childhood, remembering stories that his grandfather Buri had told him, of a race of gods that had existed on Earth before any other lifeforms- the Elder Gods. The story went that almost all of them degenerated into demonic form, and were destroyed. One of the only ones that remained was the Earth Mother. Buri had referred to her as Jord. He gasped when this revelation hit him, and sank down on one knee. He was in the presence of a being that had existed millenia before his race, and he was overawed. He could not think why She had sought him out, as no member of his family since Buri had ever been graced with Her presence. And he believed She must have wished to see him, else She would not have revealed Herself at all. She gestured at him to rise, as She did so.

"Forgive me Goddess," Odin stated, "but how is it that you know who I am?"

"I have watched your journeys to Earth since they began." She replied. "You care a great deal for this world, and for My children that dwell upon it, as I saw when I tested you earlier. You healed the child, when it is against your peoples' jurisdiction to do so. Such generosity and compassion deserves a reward." Odin was stunned. He did not believe he had done anything worthy of a gift from the Goddess, as he thought (or hoped) that many of his people would have done the same. When he did not respond, She drew closer to him. "I know you desire an heir." she murmured. "How would it be if your child was as mighty a God on Earth as he would be in your realm?" Odin considered this. His people had always found that while their strength would always be far beyond Mortals, if they spent too long on Earth, their natural abilities began to wane. To have a child that did not suffer that weakness... yet it would mean being unfaithful to his beloved wife, though many men on Asgard thought little of that matter, he was not sure if she would forgive him. Yet she had not been able to provide him with a child, and if the baby could be raised on Asgard...

He took a deep breath. "If You bear me a son, where would he be raised? Would You leave Earth for Asgard?" Jord shook her head. "I cannot travel from this world, as I am its life force. You would have to raise any child I give you without Me. Would your queen accept this?" He nodded. Frigga would love the chance to be a mother, he knew that, and if the child knew no different... "Will You give me a son, beautiful Jord?" he asked. In response, She moved closer to him, and drew his lips to hers. His arms encircled her, and ...

_AN: Love it? Hate it? Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: Thor belongs to Marvel_

{In Asgard}

Frigga was sitting in another meeting of the Council. Odin had been missing for over eight months now, and there had been no word from him. Young Heimdall had been questioned, because he was the last one to see Odin, and he almost certainly knew where he was now. However, all he would reveal was that the king was unharmed, and that Heimdall was sure he would return when his affairs on Midgard were settled. Many voices in the council wondered what business could have taken the better part of a year, but on that matter, Heimdall remained silent. The atmosphere was tense though, as the situation with the Jotuns, and their recently crowned king Laufey, was growing worse. Heimdall had seen that Laufey was encouraging his people to claim Midgard as they had claimed Svartalfheim. Nothing could be done with Odin's authorisation, though, and requests for meetings with Laufey were responded to with statements that he would treat with Odin and no-one else. Laufey could not be told that Odin had been absent for months,as this would threaten Asgard's safety, so the negotiations stood at an impasse. Frigga hoped Odin would return soon and settle this matter. She could not imagine what had kept him from his duty all this time. Surely Asgard had to come first?

{On Midgard}

Odin paced impatiently outside the curtained-off room. He kept to his people's custom, that a man should not be present during childbirth. He had nothing to distract himself from the cries of pain that echoed from the cave-room he had carved to be the birthing chamber. Jord was being attended by several female sprites (Odin had never encountered the species before, but he thought they were similar to the Light Elves of Alfheim) That thought brought Asgard into his mind. He hoped the realm had not suffered too much for his absence. He knew Frigga would be concerned about him, and he worried about her reaction when she found out _why_ he had been away for so long. He hoped that giving her a son to raise would soothe her anger at his unfaithfulness, especially as he never intended to break his oaths to her again. He sighed. He had been waiting for hours. How much longer would this take? Thankfully, at that moment, one of the sprites appeared and beckoned him into the room. Jord lay on a bed of furs, cradling a small blanket-wrapped bundle to her chest. She smiled tiredly at him, and offered him the baby. "Here is your blood-son, dearest Odin" she whispered as she watched Odin hold his son for the first time. He gazed at the baby in wonder- he looked just like him, although he had the same wheat-gold hair as Jord. He had already decided on a name for his son, and he revealed it now, as he greeted him.

"Hello, Thor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been a few months since Thor's birth, and he had proved himself a healthy and strong (and loud-voiced) lad. Odin had remained on Midgard until now, as the infant Thor still needed Jord to nurse him. He was weaned off her milk now, though, so he planned to take him home to Asgard soon. He found himself reluctant to part from Jord after all this time, but they both knew that the heir to Asgard had to be raised in Asgard. Now the day of parting had come. He let Jord have a few minutes of privacy with the baby as he gathered his own supplies, and the things he needed to take care of Thor. He had decided it would be best if Thor, as he grew up, believed that Frigga was his mother, as it would be easier than trying to explain the truth to a child. He would tell Thor the truth when he deemed him ready. He would also announce to the people of Asgard that Thor was his and Frigga's son. No-one would dare to openly question the king's announcement. He was broken out of his thoughts when Jord handed Thor back to him, with a sad smile on her face. She knew it would be many, many years before she saw her son again. Odin bade Jord farewell, and called upon Heimdall to open the Bifrost. He and his son were returning home.

{Asgard}

Odin stood at the Bifrost site, having just arrived. Thor did not seem to enjoy Bifrost travel- he was wailing at the top of his lungs. Odin rocked him soothingly and he gradually quieted. Heimdall came forward, bowing.

"My king, I am glad to see you returned safely." He then looked at Thor and smiled. He had seen all that had transpired on Earth, and was curious to meet the child who would one day be his king. He thought, perhaps, one day, the little prince might even become a companion for his newborn sister. Odin took his leave of Heimdall and headed towards the royal palace, hoping to find Frigga soon, as he had missed her, and he wanted her to meet her step-son. He found her in their chambers.

"Odin! You've been gone so long-" she gasped, then stopped speaking abruptly when she saw Thor. Odin explained the events that led to Thor's birth, and while Frigga was hurt that he'd been unfaithful, she was enchanted by the beautiful baby in his arms. She agreed to accept Thor as her own, as she already loved him. They decided to present Thor as Odin's heir that day, as court was in session. All the people of Asgard rejoiced that there was now an heir to the throne. Thor behaved well enough for Frigga, but it was clear he preferred his father. Frigga still hoped for her own child one day, but it seemed unlikely, and this saddened her. She had always planned on having more than one child to raise. She contented herself with her step-son for the time being.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Months passed. Thor was a year and a half old now. There had been no other children in the royal household. The negotiations with Laufey had not worked, and he had now gathered an army for an assault on Midgard. Odin left his kingdom, and his son, in his queen's care, and led every warrior in Asgard to Midgard to defend the mortals. The war that erupted was lengthy, but the Asgardians were victorious. A treaty was reached between the two races, and while the Einherjar removed the Jotun's power source, The Casket of Ancient Winters, Odin strode into the Jotuns' temple to see if any renegade warriors were hiding in there, but instead he found an infant that appeared to have been abandoned. It-he had the colouring of a Jotun but resembled an Asgardian child in stature. The tattoo like markings on the child's face resembled Laufey's, and, shocked, Odin realised this boy must be a Jotun prince! As he touched the infant, the icy blue of it's skin changed to the pink colour more normal to the Asgardians. Odin strode out of the temple, carrying the child. He would take this child as his own, and raise him as Thor's brother. In time, perhaps, when Laufey learned of his son's survival, they could work together to forge a permanent alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. He carried the boy as he re-joined his warriors and they returned home. Frigga was glad to recieve another son, as by now, she believed that she might never have a child of her own, and Thor (despite not understanding what a brother was at first) was thrilled. Frigga named her second son Loki.

**The End**

_AN: And that brings us to the start of the Thor movie. Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
